


Life is too Short for a Long Story

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles from my Curious Cat, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Tagging genre/ pairing at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Minseok is lord of the underworld and a cat, Lu Han is a unicorn hybrid, Chanyeol is a politician, OT12 is in a death match and Junmyeon just wants to tell knot jokes - regardless of if Sehun is naked in front of him or knot.Not all in one story -- Drabbles, multiple pairings, me being bored. Cross posted from my CC.





	1. A vampire and a unicorn hybrid walk into an alleyway...

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be my drabble dump. Posting from my curious cat because I had a drabble prompt challenge :) I will most likely not be adding to any of these drabbles, be warned they are not turning into a bigger story :) 
> 
> Title taken from the quote by Mary Wortly Montagu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a Xiuhan vampire au which minseok is a dark loner vampire and luhan is a unicorn hybriddddd

Dark alleyway – check. Mood lighting (dim streetlamp covered by mosquitoes but hey, who cares) – check. Worn in army boots that had mismatched laces that Minseok hated – check. 

It was all there, every element for a moody, solitary night prowl through the city that he’d called home for the last century. He did atmospheric brooding well, it was kind of his thing. Long night walks, full of pulling his jacket collar up against the cold. He was like James Dean but…undead and shorter. And more handsome, or so he would like to think. 

He turned the corner down his favorite alleyway, the long one that seemed to hold in the fog when it settled over the city. Perfect for a noir film or….a brooding vampire stroll. Whatever, details, details.   
He was a little over halfway down the alleyway, past the vent from the nearby gyro restaurant (seriously how did they still smell so good, he hadn’t eaten food in centuries) when he spotted it. Or him. Or…wait, what was that?

The creature was leaning against the brick wall of the building, smoking a cigarette. With each exhale came a small flutter of…rainbows? Was it exhaling freaking rainbows?!

Minseok shook of his initial shock and approached. As he neared the strange figure he started to make out details. Taller than him, hair messy but not long. Blonde, young looking, maybe twenty years old at the most. Lean. Leather jacket, tight fitting black jeans.

A small freaking horn protruding from his temple!?

“What’s up?” the creature said as soon as he noticed Minseok’s approach. 

Minseok pulled his jacket collar up (for the umpteenth time during his walk). “Not much.”

The creature exhaled, a flutter of rainbows and glitter leaving his lips. “Nice night,” he said, voice a tad too dramatic for the situation.


	2. Watching someone when they sleep is not creepy...necessary, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt! Chanyeol doesnt want to be a creep but looking at a sleeping kyungsoo is soothing for the soul...or something like that.

He should really have known better. How many times had it happened before? He would be sitting up in bed, mound of pillows behind his back, phone in his hand as a decoy (checking my messages) when Kyungsoo would wake up and just know.   
  
He always knew. It was kind of scary if Chanyeol was being honest.   
  
Kyungsoo woke up with a start, always had, and probably always would. He would be sound asleep one moment and then sitting up the next, half-lidded eyes giving Chanyeol that look. The look that said he knew he had woken up first, knew he had spent an inordinate amount of time just looking at him.   
  
Appreciating him. And that creeped him out.   
  
Sure, it made sense. It was creepy to watch someone else sleep. But...but…in Chanyeol’s defense it wasn’t a creepy exercise in his mind. It was…affectionate. It was a stolen moment among too many moments cut short. A time to take a mental snapshot, to appreciate the little moments when he could see the man he loved.   
  
They didn’t see each other as often as they should. They didn’t have many moments to sleep in the same bed, to settle in and just appreciate sleeping next to the person they were with, the person they loved.   
  
Kyungsoo sat up, hair sticking up every which way. He gave Chanyeol that look but let it fade fast, reaching for the water bottle on the nightstand.   
  
“When does your flight leave?” Kyungsoo asked, voice hoarse from sleep.   
  
“Two hours,” Chanyeol answered, still not looking away.   
  
“When will I see you next?” Kyungsoo asked, raising the water bottle to his lips.   
  
“After the election,” Chanyeol answered, dreading what was to come. When he won, again, then he would have some time to spend with Kyungsoo. A free night, a stolen few hours in a hotel room.


	3. Knot what you were expecting or?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Seho omgga/omega smut "Your knot my type"?

In the history of jokes, Junmyeon knew he had made some great ones. He had made some not great ones as well, but hey, he wasn’t going to own up to that. In his mind they weren’t important. Victory, winning, the bright side of life – that is what he needed to remember, not the occasional one liners that fell so flat he could probably compare them to Yifan’s ass. Not that Yifan would appreciate that but still….  
  
And so he endeavored to crack another one, swallowing his own amusement down until he saw Sehun’s reaction.   
  
“Am I knot your type?” slipped from his lips, his hands making a bulbous gesture.  
  
He stared expectedly across the bed, at the gorgeous man who was seated a few feet from him. Killer body, long legs, a jaw and brow line to die for. And holy hell he wasn’t even going to start on how much he liked Sehun’s fingers because that could and would go on forever.   
  
“Hyung,” Sehun started slowly. “How do I say this?”  
  
Junmyeon waited for Sehun to say more, but there was nothing. Sehun just stared at him, a dry expression on his face.   
  
“Say what?” Junmyeon asked, tilting his head.   
  
Sehun exhaled, a heavy sound. “We’re both in heat. Literally the only thing I want to do is fuck. A lot. For the next, I don’t know, five days at least. And you are making jokes while we sit here naked?”  
  
Junmyeon nodded, putting on a serious expression. “Sehun, we’re omegas. Mating omegas. A few knot jokes will knot hurt us. I would knot make them if they did.”  
  
And like that he was flat on his back on the bed, Sehun on top of him. A swift set of motions ending up with Sehun settling between his legs.


	4. Distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiuhan (duh who else) but big-cat hybrid!minseok pesters the hell out of his human. Why? Because he fucking can. Plus, it's fun to see Lu Han all flustered. It's adorable

He had deadlines. People had deadlines. Everyone had something they had to do by some certain date. Renew a license plate, get a report turned in for work, a paper for school, a bill that was due. They were all working on some timeline, at some point in their lives.   
  
Lu Han had a deadline, an important one that he really couldn’t ignore. Financial statements were due, he coul–  
  
It felt like sand paper, but a bit softer, when Minseok rubbed his cheek against his arm. Lu Han blinked twice before looking to his left, catching the sight of Minseok’s brown hair rubbing against his skin.   
  
He still couldn’t fight the way these small gestures, the cat instinct in Minseok, made him smile like a fool. The way he wanted to reach forward and scratch Minseok’s ears, to coo at him like he was…no. No. Deadlines.   
  
Lu Han turned his attention back towards his laptop. He just needed to run the income statement and then–  
  
“You smell nice.”   
  
It was practically a purr, the way the words escaped Minseok’s lips, voice low and steady.   
  
Lu Han smiled. “Thanks.” Must. Not. Be. Distracted.   
  
He selected the download options, hitting okay the moment Minseok decided to drag his nails lightly over his back. It was a gentle pressure through the fabric of his t-shirt, hard enough so scrape the skin, to apply pressure, but not so hard to leave a mark.   
  
Lu Han swallowed, eyes trained on the status bar on his laptop. He could smell Minseok, that floral scent that clung to him via the overpriced shampoo he insisted Lu Han buy. The scent that Lu Han had grown fond of.  
  
“I’ll be in heat soon,” Minseok whispered, nosing against Lu Han’s shoulder.   
  
Lu Han nodded, jaw tight.   
  
“If you want to help me, I mean,” Minseok said, voice low.


	5. Evil Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> XiuHan Prompt!!  
> Someone had left a chocolate muffin in the middle of Minseok's desk. It looked heavenly delicious but when you are the Lord of the Underworld that surely clashes with your character.

Chocolate, at least at first sight. White chocolate chips and sprinkles. Pink icing. Minseok frowned at the confectionary, his first instinct was to toss it in the trash.   
  
Okay, fine, that was a lie. His first instinct was to toss the paper wrapper in the garbage and devour it in one bite, but that wouldn’t be a good choice given his position. He couldn’t just take a delectably pink coated fluffy cupcake and shove it in his mouth when he had a stack of paperwork in front of him about VIP damned souls.   
  
It would be unsightly at best. Being the lord of the underworld was hard work.   
  
He settled for holding the cupcake up like it deeply offended him (pinched between his fingers) and turning to Sehun to ask if he wanted it. Predictably he did.   
  
Passing it off, Minseok sat at his desk feeling equal parts regret, fear, and hunger. Damn, that cupcake looked delicious.   
  
“Sir, the reports on the new arrivals are in.” Awkward voice. Tinge of fear. Of course, it was the new intern, ready with his stack of folders.   
  
Minseok swiveled his chair to the right. Lu Han, that was his name, right? Dressed casually, overeager, nice ass.   
  
He held a tall stack of manila folders, smiling brightly as he pushed them towards Minseok.   
  
Minseok feigned a smile as he reached for the stack. It wasn’t lost on him how cute the new intern was.   
Hell, and he meant that as a joke, he kind of wanted to do some things to–  
  
He didn’t miss when Lu Han glanced towards the desk and then frowned.   
  
Minseok had to smile. “Something wrong?”  
  
He noticed Lu Han swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing.   
  
“No. I mean…was there-“  
  
“A cupcake?” Minseok asked, answering a split second later. “There was, but I didn’t see a name so I wasn’t sure that it was for me.”


	6. Quiz Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Member-centric / ot12 / exo m vs k in a quiz show that has drastic punishment for wrong answers.  
> Both leaders are not going to let the other win!

“If the next answer is incorrect, we will–“  
  
Junmyeon flinched, trying not to imagine what would happen if the next answer was wrong. It was bad enough they were thirty points behind the other team. He didn’t want to assume the next punishment as a foregone conclusion.   
  
Across the stage the other team was practically gloating, their leader standing tall (okay fine, that was annoying), periodically shooting Junmyeon the smuggest of smug faces.   
  
“It is pop culture, we can do this,” Baekhyun whispered, loud enough for his teammates to hear.   
Junmyeon nodded, jaw tight. They could do this. They would do this. They–  
  
“Vin Diesel, the penultimate action star, was born in what–“  
  
The other team’s buzzer was already ringing in. Junmyeon slammed his palm down on his team’s buzzer, a lost cause, but still, he needed to show some effort.   
  
“July eighteenth, nineteen sixty-seven,” the other team’s leader spoke confidently like he knew the answer by heart.   
  
“That is correct!” The game show host flashed a thumbs up, cheesy generic music playing in the background as confetti rained down.   
  
Junmyeon resisted his urge to frown, to look like a sore loser. How in the heck did–   
  
“Wait!” Junmyeon practically screamed it, embarrassed at his enthusiasm when even the cameramen were glaring at him.   
  
The tall blonde guy, the leader of the other team, seemed to be sizing him up.   
  
“July eighteenth, nineteen sixty-seven in earth years,” Junmyeon said firmly. He could barely hide his smile when he saw the PDs discussing his answer.   
  
Junmyeon looked at the other team leader. “You didn’t say earth years,” he pointed out, finding a measure of satisfaction in the way the other man frowned.  
  
“And team K is correct!” the game show host belted out, inner ear buzzing from the PDs review.   
Junmyeon had to fight hard not to gloat.


	7. Takeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> can I has abo chansoo 

Kyungsoo hated it. He hated how warm it was. He hated how much his shirt, the shirt that had seen him through the last two months, was starting to feel tight. He hated being hungry, he hated being sick, and he hated how much his feet hurt. Goddamnit, they really hurt.

“Your favorite!”

And maybe, sometimes, he hated how cheery Chanyeol was when he walked through the front door carrying takeout, acting like he had conquered the world because he had managed to carry the plastic bag home without falling on his face.

Okay, fine, hormones.

“What did you get?” And so he sounded kind of disinterested and maybe a whole lot of pissed off, but hell, he was carrying a human in his body, he didn’t need to sound nice.

“Sesame chi–“ Chanyeol stopped short, hand (and plastic takeout bag) falling to his side. He gawked at Kyungsoo, looking hesitant to approach.

Kyungsoo stared up at his mate. He was settled in nicely to the cheap Papasan chair they had bought during an ill-fated trip to their local cheap-ass box store. “What?”

Chanyeol shook his head, turned and walked towards the kitchen.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked again, raising his voice. He glared at Chanyeol’s back, at the black hoodie that he had worn for the last three days in a row. Yet his mate was silent.

He heard rustling in the kitchen, but still, he wasn’t getting up for anything.

A couple minutes later Chanyeol returned with a plate full of Sesame chicken. Kyungsoo caught one whiff of it and waved it away. “Sorry, no. Not right now.”

And then Chanyeol was back, sans food, leaning over to plant soft kisses on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“I missed you,” he husked, hand going to the swell of Kyungsoo’s middle.

“I’m tired,” Kyungsoo mumbled, reaching for his mate.

It was a bit of shifting, of Kyungsoo angling his hips and groaning a few times before Chanyeol was seated on the chair, pulling him into his lap.

“Sleep,” Chanyeol said, voice low. “You need it.”

 


	8. Team Krisbaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Krisbaek? Yifan isn't sure if he needs new glasses or if his boyfriend is actually really glowing

In the grand scheme of things, Yifan had read Twilight twice. Okay, fine that was a lie. But he had watched the movie once, at a frat party, at like four in the morning. He barely remembered anything but sparkling vampires.

Hence his confusion when he had to do a double check when Baekhyun walked into the room and was…glowing? Sparkling? What even was the word for when your significant other looked, um, otherworldly? Did he just need new glasses?

So, of course, he blurted out, “Bella?!” because that seemed pertinent to his fuzzy memory of glowing vampires and sparkles and the stale smell of beer after a raucous game of beer pong.

Baekhyun smiled, that smile where only the corner of one side of his lips went up. It was so fucking adorable Yifan never knew how he survived it.

Okay, he mostly survived it by looking away and clearing his throat because tough guy. Or something.

“I’m more team Jacob and Edward, but hey, thanks,” Baekhyun said dryly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Yifan had no idea what he was talking about. So he did what he did best, he nodded, smiling. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.”

And he could see the pink on Baekhyun’s cheeks. For a guy who spent a lot of time talking about porn (hey, so anyway when I was fourteen and I learned about hentai) he was actually bashful a good part of the time. And fuck was that endearing. Everything about Baekhyun was endearing if he was honest. And he was, at least to himself. To other people, well…mushy feelings and such.

“Ready to go?” Yifan asked, reaching for his keys.

“Yeah. I mean, as long as you buy me popcorn, I’m a cheap date,” Baekhyun sing-songed, already reaching for the doorknob.


End file.
